


Criminal minds groupchat

by simpinforjemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpinforjemily/pseuds/simpinforjemily
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Names for the group chat!  
(names may change)

Penelope Garcia: Pen🐱💕

Jennifer Jareau: Barbie💘

Elle Greenaway: El🍒🤍

Spencer Reid: Boy Wonder📚 

Arron Hotchner: Dad🚀

Derek Morgan: Chocolate Thunder🍫

David Rossi: Mom🏠💸

Emily Prentiss: Wlw prentiss🪴

Jason Gideon: Gideon🐦


	2. Chapter 2

B.A.U Baddies😉

Pen🐱💕: Welcome too the group chat my loves!!

El🍒🤍: Hey Bitches 😼

Dad🚀: Language.

El🍒🤍: Sorry Dad.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: 😂

Mom🏠💸: Why is my name mom?

Boy Wonder📚: You and Hotch are the parents.

Dad🚀: I understand the name now.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: The parents we never had, why is my name "wlwprentiss" Penelope Everyone else got cool names.

El🍒🤍: I second that.

Pen💕🐱: Don't you like women, Correction woman?

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Don't you dare.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Proud of you Prentiss!

Barbie💘: Congrats Em!!

Boy Wonder📚: Congrats Emily, you know coming out is statistically one of the most never racking things a human can do?

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Yes Spencer I know. 

Mom🏠💸: Way to go kiddo!

Dad🚀: Congratulations.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: What's with the tension Prentiss?

Pen🐱💕: I almost let her crush slip Sorry Emily.

Mom🏠💸: Don't we all already know?

Dad🚀: Yes.

El🍒🤍: Yes.

Gideon🐦: Yes.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Aren’t you dead?

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Yes.

Barbie💘: What no. What's going on.

Boy Wonder📚: I agree with JJ, what's going on?

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Nothing it's nothing. Nothing is going on. 

Pen🐱💕: Emily are you mad at me?

Wlw Prentiss🪴: No of course not, I just didn't want her too find out, well I mean I do but not over a group chat.

Barbie💘: Groupchat? Is she talking about me?

El🍒🤍: Well shes sure as hell not talking about me or Penelope.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Not helping Elle.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: I've said too much goodbye.

Wlw Prentiss🪴 has left the conversation. 

Barbie💘: So she was talking about me🥺?

Chocolate thunder🍫: Nah.

Dad🚀: Nope.

Mom🏠💸: Nada.

Barbie💘: Elle? Penelope?

El🍒🤍: May be a possibility she was talking about you.

Pen🐱💕: Maybe but you didn't hear it from me all Elle.

El🍒🤍: Well if what I hope happens, happens then I will gladly take the blame.

Barbie💘: I am going to try and talk too her. 

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Good luck!

Dad🚀: ^

Mom🏠💸: ^

Boy wonder📚: ^

El🍒🤍: ^

Pen🐱💕: ^


	3. Chapter 3

B.A.U Baddies😉

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Guys what if something happens and we lose 2 of our girls?

Mom🏠💸: They are smarter then that they wouldn't let it get in the way, also have you seen the way they look at each other, we will be fine. 

El🤍🍒: They've got this!!

Barbie💘: Thanks for the world of encouragement Derek🤨.

Pen🐱💕: OH MY HOW DID IT GO.

Boy Wonder📚: Yes I'm intrigued.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: SPILLLL.

Barbie💘: Baby, do you wanna tell them or should I?

El🤍🍒: "Baby" I KNEW IT

Mom🏠💸: We all knew it.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: So guys I did a thing...

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Please tell.

Boy Wonder📚: Yes I am very intrigued.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND HER NAME IS JENNIFER JAREU🥰

El🤍🍒: Finally!!

Dad🚀: Proud of you!

Mom🏠💸: Good job Prentiss.

Pen🐱💕: I'm so proud of you Love!!!

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Took you long enough.

Boy Wonder📚: Who are you dating?

Mom🏠💸: You haven't caught on yet?

Barbie💘: Me Spence she's dating me!

Boy Wonder📚: Oh my that explains so much all the little glances and comments Emily made too me about you.

Boy Wonder📚: Congratulations though you guys!!

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Good job exposing her Reid.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: It's okay anything I said to him I would say too Jennifer a million times.

Boy Wonder📚: That's gonna be a lot of talking make sure to hydrate!

El🤍🍒: Their gonna need hydration for other things 😏.

Barbie💘: Not necessary but ordering water now!!

Dad🚀: Please keep the inappropriate comments out of the group chat. 

El🤍🍒: Understood Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

B.A.U Baddies 😉

Chocolate Thunder🍫: We should play a game. 

Pen🐱💕: What kind of game?

El🤍🍒: I'm down for a game!

Barbie💘: ^

Wlw Prentiss🪴: ^

Boy Wonder📚: Depends on the game.

Mom🏠💸: ^

Dad🚀: ^

Chocolate Thunder🍫: 20 questions.

El🤍🍒: Explain how to play?

Chocolate Thunder🍫: You just ask Questions!

Pen🐱💕: Let's play! Who's starting us off?

El🤍🍒: I will. "If you could sleep with anyone from the team would it be?" 

Barbie💘: Emily hands down.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Baby we already did that, but yeah JJ.

Boy Wonder📚: Elle.

Pen🐱💕: Derek.

Mom🏠💸: Erin. 

El🤍🍒: Gross but Spencer.

Dad🚀: Respectively none of you.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: I love all of you but Babygirl is my number one.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: I'm next. If you could be any animal what would it be?

Pen🐱💕: Baby fluffy cow!!

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Snake.

Barbie💘: Jellyfish.

Boy Wonder📚: A golden retriever.

El🤍🍒: A Tiger.

Mom🏠💸: Something rich.

Dad🚀: Great White Shark.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Turtle 

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Next Question If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?

Boy Wonder📚: More Phd's.

Dad🚀: How much time I spend with Jack and Haley.

Barbie💘: My Style.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: My nose.

Pen🐱💕: Nothing!!!

Barbie💘: I love your nose!

El🤍🍒: I would play video games more.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: I'd get better at Kicking down doors.

Mom🏠💸: A stable marriage.

El🤍🍒: Let me change the mood, What do you love most about yourself?

Barbie💘: My eyes.

Pen🐱💕: My ability too make everything seem better then it is!

Mom🏠💸: Being Italian.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: How I am with kids.

Boy Wonder📚: How fast I can read.

El🤍🍒: My Hair.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: My smile.

Dad🚀: My leadership skills.

Boy Wonder📚: What would you do with your last day on earth?

Pen🐱💕: Spend my day with you guys or at the local humane society.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: In chicago with my mom and sisters.

Boy wonder📚: I would also spend it with my mom. 

Wlw Prentiss🪴: In bed watching movies with JJ while I hold her.

Barbie💘: ^Yeah that.

Dad🚀: Baking cookies with jack or playing superhero's with him.

Mom🏠💸: I would make pasta and smoke a cigar. 

El🤍🍒: I would just sit in a local coffee shop with a book and music playing. 

Pen🐱💕: My turn!!! What do you find attractive about each sex?

El🤍🍒: females: long hair. males: long hair.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Females: Confidence. Males: Nice teeth.

Boy Wonder📚: Females: Shorter then me. Males: Taller then me.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Females: Light eyes. Males: Nothing.

Dad🚀: Females: Nice Personality. Males: If they smell nice.

Blondie💘: Females: Dark hair. Males: Accent's. 

Pen🐱💕: Females: Light eyes. Males: Dark eyes.

Mom🏠💸: Females: Marriage. Males: Younger.

Dad🚀: Guess it's my turn, What makes you most vulnerable?

Boy Wonder📚: I would rather not say.

Pen🐱💕: I trust people too fast.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: My Mom.

Dad👨: Jack.

Chocolate Thunder🍫: My childhood.

Barbie💘: Kids.

Mom🏠💸: Marriage.

El🤍🍒: Bad people that get there way.

Barbie💘: What's your favorite song?

Chocolate Thunder🍫: Dem jeans by Chingy.

Boy Wonder📚: I don't have one.

Mom🏠💸: Hound dog by Elvis Presley.

Wlw Prentiss🪴: Blackbird by The Beatles.

Pen🐱💕: Bubble Gum by Clario.

El🤍🍒: Streets by Doja Cat.

Dad👨: Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood.

Barbie💘: Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons.

Boy Wonder📚: Goodbye you guys. I have a date.

Boy Wonder📚 has left the chat.

Chocolate thunder🍫: OH MY A DATE?!?!

Wlw Prentiss🪴: GET SOME REID!!!

El🤍🍒: WRAP IT BEFORE YOU TAP IT.

Dad🚀: Prentiss and Greenaway stop with the inappropriate comments.

Barbie💘: Good job Spence!

Mom🏠💸: Tell as all about it once your ready kiddo!

Pen🐱💕: You have a date and you DIDNT let me run a background check, have we not learned yet?

Barbie💘: Woah pen, I don't like remembering that.

Pen🐱💕: I know but still. He should have asked me.


End file.
